<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things You Find in the Forest by SGALOVER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989388">Things You Find in the Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER'>SGALOVER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geralt is protective, Jaskier is still upset, M/M, Post Witcher Season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier always seems to find himself in trouble.  Usually he has Geralt to protect him.  But these days he's on his own.  Until two strangers come to his rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, long story short I've been obsessed with Witcher for the last few weeks.  I had to write something.  This is what I produced.  Depending on the reception there may be more.  I hope you all enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier always thought he’d go out dramatically.  Perhaps stabbed in a duel, or eaten by a monster on the road.  But instead he was being choked out by some drunken thug in an alley of a backwater town.  His mind rushes through what the aftermath will probably be as the edge of his vision starts to go dark.  His body will be found by some poor soul headed for the stable behind him.  Without anyone around related to him Jaskier will most likely be buried in a shallow grave outside of town.  Only after they strip him of anything of value of course.  Tears well in Jaskier’s eyes as the black void takes over more and more.  He should have stayed with Geralt.  Except Geralt hadn't wanted him.  Why was he thinking about that?  Were Jaskier’s last thoughts really going to be about a man who hated him?</p><p>	Suddenly the pressure around his throat is gone.  Jaskier slumps to the ground while automatically taking in huge gulps of air.  It burns so hard he coughs.  All he can hear is the pounding of his blood in his ears while white stars chase the darkness from his vision.  A soft hand lands on his back and rubs soothing circles.  Jaskier doubts that it’s his assaulter so lets the gesture continue.  His hearing returned first.</p><p>	“...a damn murderer!” an angry woman was shouting, “You killed my husband!”</p><p>	Jaskier blinked, trying to see around the spots that still lingered.  He knew that voice, “Liana?” he managed to cough out</p><p>	“And he’s just as bad!” the hand on his back left and a pair of legs appeared in front of Jaskier, blocking his vision, “He’s the reason my husband…”</p><p>	“Whore.” the voice is deep and toneless</p><p>	“EXCUSE ME!?!”</p><p>	“You’re a whore, that’s how.” the voice replied, still lacking any kind of emotion</p><p>	“You can’t speak to her like that devil!” a new voice screamed from the street not far away, “You are a Monster.”</p><p>	Another new voice, this one from the person covering him from view, said angrily, “Don’t call him that!”</p><p>	“You’re both Monsters!” another fucking new voice.  Jaskier can hear several pairs of feet shuffling around</p><p>	“We’re leaving.” the toneless voice says</p><p>	“No you aint!” Liana sounds like she’s about to explode, “Not with that good for nothing Bard at least!”</p><p>	“Hey.” Jaskier whined as he finally got ahold of himself well enough to try and stand.  Those soft hands are back to steady him, “That seems a bit harsh.” Jaskier shoots the livid woman a bitter grin, “Not three hours ago you said I was more useful than that husband of yours.” Jaskier eyes the crowd forming at the mouth of the alleyway.  Then his eyes travel down to the ground and he stiffens.  The man who had attacked him is dead.  And he did not go well.  There are angry red marks around the man’s neck.  Parts of the throat are obviously caved in, as if squeezed far too tightly.  The man’s tongue was bloated as it stuck out of a mouth that dripped blood even now.  He shivers and looks at the hand that holds his arm.  It’s covered in a fingerless velvet glove.  Looking up at a bare arm tanned by the sun that led to a smiling face.  The man’s hair was platinum and long as it hung over his shoulders.  A small mustache of matching color twitched as the man smiled wider.  Sharp eyes so green and bright they practically glowed were pinned on Jaskier.  A soft snort of laughter had Jaskier turning swiftly to see another man.  This one with dark hair that hung to broad shoulders.  Several black scarves were wrapped around the man’s neck.  One of his pale hands had a tight grip on the lowest piece of cloth.  Vacant looking black eyes were fixed on the forming mob as a small smirk falls from thin lips.</p><p>----------------------------BREAK------------------------------</p><p>	Geralt slowed Roach to a stop in order to watch a few villagers throw a bloody sack into a hole.  Normally he would have just assumed someone died of an accident.  But inside the hole there were three other bags.  And standing by were two more waiting to be dropped down.  Many crying people crowded around one side of the mass grave.  Clearly something had happened here.  It didn't take long for someone to notice him.  And even less time for a few weeping family members to rush forward and beg for his help.  A few minutes later Geralt was at the local Inn.  A fresh cup of ale sat before him as did several grieving people, “It were the Monsters that live in the woods.” a red faced man grunted out, “They look like people so sometimes they manage to get into town unnoticed.  I’ve never seen them myself but the way our families died it could be nothing else.”</p><p>	“And how exactly did they die?” Geralt asked bluntly while sipping his drink</p><p>	“A noise.  The loudest one you ever heard.  It shook the entire town, nearly knocked down a house.  But the people at the center were killed from the strength of it.  Eyes and ears bleeding, brain’s burst in their head like rotten melons.  This isn't even the first time something like this has happened.” the man’s hands fist on the table before pounding down hard, “That’s a child and a brother I’ve lost to those Beasts now!”</p><p>	“You’ve never seen it yet you know it’s signs.  How long have these Monsters lived in the area?”</p><p>	“3 Winters at least.” Chimed in a sleep deprived woman near the back, “I first heard of them the year before I...before I met…” she collapsed into sobs.  A few other women helped her up and as a group they all left the building</p><p>	“Do you know what sort of creatures these are?”Geralt asked, “Many things can look human, including Sorcerers.”</p><p>	“I saw one of them once.” the oldest of the women present said sternly as she glared at Geralt, “Practically made of shadows with eyes the burned like the Flames of Hell.  He was using his wicked power to control the very clothing on his back.  It twisted around my Alfred’s neck and squeezed so tight that his head nearly popped off.” </p><p>	“So they aren't the same?” Geralt tried to clarify</p><p>	“Certainly not!” the man’s cheeks flames as he once more slapped the table, “Those wicked creatures consort with one another in the woods!  They’ve made a nest where they proceed to commit acts only the worst devils would find pleasurable.  Both to themselves and whatever poor soul they manage to drag away from here!” his hands move about in the air making violent gestures, “One freezes with his gaze before squeezing the life out of you.  The other screeches like a Banshee straight from Hell!”</p><p>	“Jerma.” A younger man places a hand on the blustering man’s shoulder, “You need to calm down.  You’re making no sense.” the man takes a few deep breaths to try and calm himself</p><p>	Geralt thinks over the words just yelled before asking, “Who do they take?  Children, virgins, bastards?”</p><p>	“Seems random.” the old man growled as the barmaid set a cup of strong tea before him, “Sometimes it’s a fair woman.  Other times it's a lowly beggar.  This time it was a Bard.  Shame too.  He had no family here but seemed like a nice sort of fellow.”</p><p>	Geralt tried not to prickle.  There were many Bards in the world.  The chances that it was one he was familiar with were slim.  Geralt drank the rest of the sour ale before him and grunted, “What are you offering me to dispose of this problem?” a leather pouch thudded hard on the table top. </p><p>	His raised eyebrow at the group was met with angry determination, “We’ve been saving up in case a Witcher passed by.”</p><p>	“Smarter than most.” Geralt picked up the pouch and looked inside.  He hummed in satisfaction before asking, “Where did it happen?”</p><p>	“Just down the road.  By the stable near the treeline.  Can’t miss it really.” Everyone watches Geralt stand and leave.  He’s honestly relieved to get a breath of fresh air after that atmosphere.  He’s used to people being sad or traumatized.  Often enraged.  But the seething hate radiating off these people was rare.</p><p>	The Stable was a mess of smells and tracks.  Still, given the surrounding destruction, it was easy to tell where the monsters had stood.  Kneeling down Geralt ran his fingers around a set of deep prints.  Though shaped like a man’s boot the depth of the print would indicate something larger.  None of the villagers had mentioned armor so the creature had to be incredibly dense.  Probably with muscle knowing Geralt’s luck.  Next to the tracks were drops of dried blood.  Something had injured at least one of the monsters.  Geralt scraped a few red specks of dirt onto his finger and sniffed it.  His eyebrows rose slightly, “Human.” he grumbled to himself.  He would have assumed Sorcery at that point but the air lacked the magic tang that followed larger spells.  </p><p>	Looking forward toward the mouth of the alley Geralt furrowed his brow.  The path of the sound that had killed half a dozen people was clear.  The longer he looked Geralt swore he could even see the distinct shape of its travel.  Almost like an ever widening cone.  He followed the shape backward to another set of footprints.  These were also boot shaped, though slightly smaller and lighter than the others.  The heels of one particular pair were deep.  That indicated the monster had braced to use whatever power it possessed.  </p><p>	Moving to the third set of tracks Geralt squinted.  Given the obvious signs of a struggle these most likely belonged to the kidnapped Bard.  The patterns were a bit confusing but it led to drag marks that disappeared out of town.  Geralt decided that the blood he had initially found had probably come from the victim.  Hopefully the man was still alive.</p><p>---------------------------------BREAK----------------------------------</p><p>	Jaskier groaned.  His head was pounding.  How much had he had to drink?  His mind swims with fuzzy memories while his stomach churns.  He smiles for a moment as a fine pair of titts swam through his brain.  Then he gasped as his throat throbbed.  Someone had tried to kill him.  Something had stopped it.  Two strangers, possibly mages?  But how had he gotten out of that alley?</p><p>	“Are you awake?”</p><p>	The soft voice shocked Jaskier into opening his eyes.  He would have sat up but the room was spinning far too much for that, “What happened?” he muttered while trying to blink the spins away.  He coughed a bit from both soreness and dryness of his throat.</p><p>	“Be easy my friend.” the soft voice returned along with a gentle hand on his arm, “You were hit by a slung stone.  You’ve been out for just over a day.” the hand migrated up to Jaskier’s shoulder where it tightened slightly, “We thought you might be lost to us.  But luckily it was a mostly glancing blow.  Still…” the voice trailed off while the grip on Jaskier’s shoulder increased in pressure.</p><p>	“He’s alive Zashi.” another voice, this one deep and deadpan in tone, came from a little ways away, “You’ve done well.”</p><p>	“I agree.” Jaskier commented as the world finally stilled.  He met a pair of bright green eyes and offered a weak smile, “Thank you for saving me.” He looked around the humble home until he saw the dark haired man from his scattered memories, “Both of you.  I would have been lost without you.”</p><p>	“Don’t worry about it.” the light haired one, Zashi, said with a blinding smile, “We have a habit of protecting the helpless.”</p><p>	Jaskier winced at the phrasing. A certain Witcher had described him that way more than once.  And though Zashi clearly didn't mean to insult Jaskier it still hurt.  He pushed away his pointless woes and forced his smile wider, “A more Noble pursuit I can’t imagine.”</p><p>	“Other than being a Bard.” Zashi said as he reached down and picked up something Jaskier hadn't noticed before</p><p>	“My lute!” the volume of Jaskier’s own voice caused his head to throb.  He didn't care though, too caught up in the relief of seeing his most prized possession undamaged, “Thank Melitele.” Jaskier ran his hand lovingly down the polished wood as it was placed in his lap.  He noticed a fresh looking sheen to it, “Did you clean her?” he asked Zashi with delight</p><p>	“I had to.” Zashi said as he stood and headed for a small fireplace where a metal pot was suspended over an open flame, “It fell in the mud along with you.  It would have suffered water damage if not properly treated.” Zashi picked up a cup from a small table and dipped it into the pot.  Without a word the dark haired man tossed a small cloth pouch to Zashi who then dropped the small package into the cup.  Almost instantly the small room filled with the smell of steeping herbs.</p><p>	Jaskier wrinkled his nose as the cup was held out to him, “Let me guess.  It’ll taste foul but help with my throat and headache?”</p><p>	“Got it in one go.” Zashi pushed the cup forward in an almost aggressive manner, “Are we going to have to argue about this?”</p><p>	Jaskier huffed bitterly as he accepted the cup, “No.  I’m not so stubborn as to prefer this throbbing nogen or let my throat suffer.”</p><p>	“My, what a refreshing attitude.” Zashi shot a pointed look over his shoulder, “See that Sho?  Not everyone acts like a child over a little bitterness.”</p><p>	“I prefer the pain.” the other man, Sho, said bluntly before standing and heading for the only door in the room, “I’ll be back.”</p><p>	Zashi sighed as the front door practically slammed shut, “Sorry about him.  Good heart, but he isn't the most social person.”</p><p>	“I’m familiar with the type.” Jaskier sipped his tea.  Then he gagged, “Oh yes.  This must be very good for me.  I can tell because it tastes like bog water mixed with rancid foot scrapings.”</p><p>	Zashi’s laughter was so loud that Jaskier winced again, “I knew you were a poet.  You’ll have to play for us when you feel more up to it.  Perhaps we can even duet.”</p><p>	“You play?” Jaskier asked as excitement started to bubble in him.  It had been a great while since he crossed paths with a fellow artist.  Judging by Zashi’s own obvious enthusiasm Jaskier wasn't the only one.</p><p>	“Yes.  A variety of things.” Zashi was practically beaming, “Though my voice is my most prized instrument.  A rather fine tuned one if I say so myself.”</p><p>	“Oh, now we must duet.” Jaskier said as he finished his bitter brew, “A claim like that demands validation.”</p><p>-------------------------------BREAK---------------------------</p><p>	The forest echoed with signs of life.  Odd, considering the monsters that were supposed to be occupying these woods.  In Geralt’s experience there were likely to be less creatures the closer a person got to monster dens.  But the trees were filled with birds and squirrels.  So either Geralt had suddenly lost his ability to track or there was something freakishly uncommon about this whole Contract.  Not that he was very surprised.  The energy given off by the villagers had been nervous and cagey in a way one didn't normally associate with simple grief.  Geralt paused and sighed as he looked over at the setting sun.  It was going to be rough to take a den of any kind at night. </p><p>	A shift in the wind drew Geralt’s attention to something odd.  There was something following him.  He could instantly tell it wasn't malicious.  The eyes on his back felt more curious than anything.  Trying not to be too obvious Geralt paused to pull his waterskin from his belt.  As he drank it he let his eyes shift around the forest.  There, in a tree not far away, sat a small figure.  At first Geralt thought it was simply hooded.  But as it moved he realized a few things.  That was not a pale tipped hood pulled low over a face.  It was in fact the face itself.  A larger than normal bird head with human-like eyes.  The way the beak was shaped seemed so unnatural but comfortable for whatever creature it was.  What Geralt had thought a cloak covering a body revealed itself to be wings of some sort.  The creature moved to a different branch.  Geralt caught sight of a shirt and trousers.  At that point Geralt truly felt lost.  No books ever pushed on him by Vesemir had prepared him for something like this.</p><p>	Geralt tried to focus on the nonvilolent feelings coming from the creature.  As it continued to follow him Geralt noticed a few more things.  While stealthy it’s form was untrained.  The body was small and at times rather clumsy, though still silent.  All this combined with it’s innocent intentions pointed to one conclusion.  A child, or at least whatever the equivalent was for this species.  Geralt shivered as he considered what the mature version of this creature might look like.  A sharp whistle, loud enough to make Geralt flinch, echoed through the woods.  It continued in an odd pattern for a moment before ceasing.  Almost instantly the eyes on his back vanished.  Geralt could have sworn the thing basically vanished into the descending shadows of night.</p><p>	Geralt wasn't sure if he should be relieved or concerned about this.  If the young one had in fact been a spy Geralt might have just let himself be caught. But he had never made a habit of killing something that was just being curious.  He doubted he could have brought himself to attack such a peaceable being.  With lack of a better strategy Geralt decided to move off the barely there path he had been following.  He dug in behind a fallen tree with a small hollow underneath.  Should something come for him in the night he would find it before it found him.</p><p>--------------------BREAK----------------------------------------</p><p>	Jaskier looked up from his strumming as the front door to the small cottage opened.  It seemed Sho had returned.  And with him came the child Zashi had warned him about.  </p><p>	<em> “The land we came from was very different than here.  Sure there was war.  But the Mages were much worse.  They had no leader, no Council.  They operated alone.  And with that came many mad men willing to abuse the masses for the sake of experimentation.” </em></p><p>	Following instructions previously given to him Jaskier smiled and strummed his lute, “Hello my dear boy.  Do you like music?”</p><p>	Without pause the birdlike child seemed to blur and appear in front of Jaskier, “Music.” it said in an oddly deep voice</p><p>	“Yes, music.” Jaskier strummed a few more chords, “One of your dear guardians has requested we play together.  Perhaps you can listen to me practice and make sure I got it right?”</p><p>	The child, cuter up close than far away, seems to smile, “I know all the songs.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning sunlight broke with not a single incident.  Geralt fought back a yawn as he let his eyes rest for a moment.  Nothing was making sense.  The forest didn't have the right feel for monsters.  It was actually one of the most peaceful woods he had ever traveled in.  In fact, as Geralt emerged from his hiding spot, he swore he heard traces of music on the wind.  As Geralt continued on his trail from the day before the music got louder.  At first it was just drums.  The beat was random, stilted.  It sort of reminded Geralt of how Jaskier would sound out a new song.  Before Geralt could be dragged down by his own train of thought a violin joined in with the beat.  As the violin played the drums evened out to more accurately portray some unknown tune.  Geralt slowed his pace a bit when he reached a low hill.  He dropped to his stomach and crawled to the crest to peer over.  Just as he did so a Lute joined the band and a voice sang in slightly somber tones.</p><p>
  <em>Give me your heart, and I’ll show you how to feel</em><br/>
<em>Send me your soul, and you’ll know what it is to be free</em><br/>
<em>We all need a deeper purpose, one that’s true and bold</em><br/>
<em>The only thing that could hurt us, is the Curse of the Fold</em>
</p><p>	There wasn't much Geralt could see from this angle, a thatch roof hiding a large part of the area from view.  What he <em>could</em> see was a roaring fire in the front and the small bird thing from the day before.  It’s back was to Geralt as it beat on the drums set before it.  The smell of cooking porridge invaded Geralt’s nostrils. </p><p>
  <em>I once knew a man who had fire in his eyes</em><br/>
<em>Bloody right hand, he had taken his enemies lives</em><br/>
<em>The past was his torture, the future held his hope</em><br/>
<em>Until he chose his fortune, as the Curse of the Fold</em>
</p><p>	The tempo increased.  The voice increased in volume slightly.  Something about the sound of it wasn't entirely human and sent a shiver down the Witcher’s spine.</p><p>
  <em>Although you may feel like giving up, it’s not the only road</em><br/>
<em>The path less often traveled holds the highest, the highest, of hopes</em>
</p><p>	The violin picked up for a few bars while the music shifted up and down.  The somber feel of the song seemed to seep into Geralt’s bones.  Though what happened next made him stiffen in place.</p><p>
  <em>Some used to say, that I’d never scale this mountain</em>
</p><p>	That was Jaskier’s voice!</p><p>
  <em>Now that I’m close, they close their eyes and draw their curtains</em><br/>
<em>Those who don’t believe, will always encourage defeat</em><br/>
<em>They’ll scream and shout and scold, for the Curse of the Fold</em>
</p><p>	As the music picked up again the two voices joined together in an emotional repeat of the chorus.  Once that was over the violin took center stage.  After a while a crescendo was reached that suddenly cut off.  The few seconds of silence that followed seemed to make the air hum.  Then the small bird creature laughed a very human laugh and clapped it’s odd hands together.</p><p>	“Thank you, thank you!” Jaskier’s voice sounded jovial.  Geralt could almost picture the smile on his face, “I’ll be here...well, I guess as long as you’ll have me.”</p><p>	“You can stay as long as you want.” an equally enthusiastic voice replied, “You sing, you play, and you make Yami laugh.  Can’t think of  better reasons to have you around.”</p><p>	A voice so soft and low that Geralt barely heard it added, “You entertain Zashi so I don’t have to.  Stay as long as you like.”</p><p>	“Sho!” the first voice practically squawked in a way that made Geralt wince, “How dare you!” a blur of gold and white rushed into view and hunched low over the small bird creature in a hug, “At least you love me right Yami?  You like playing with me don’t you?” </p><p>	“Yes papa.” the voice was deeper than Geralt had expected.  Not that he had really considered human speech something the creature would be capable of with a beak for a mouth.</p><p>	“I must admit I’m staying for partially selfish reasons.” Jaskier said with a laugh at the antics taking place in the clearing, “I’m learning so many new songs from you.  It’s hard to imagine a Continent that doesn't exist on our maps.  Let alone the music they play there.  It’s so similar yet holds something...special.”</p><p>	The blond and white figure stood to show a tall man shaped being.  He was dressed in simple pants and a cloth shirt while his blond hair lay long down his back.  If this was indeed one of the monsters it looked remarkably human.  It’s posture was relaxed, happy.  Not the least bit hostile as he answered Jaskier’s comment with a beaming smile, “I’m glad you like them.  That one we just did was actually one I wrote once we landed here.  I was likewise inspired by a whole new sound.”</p><p>	Geralt’s mind reeled as he started to back down the hill, still on his stomach.  Creatures from an unknown Continent.  That would explain the odd abilities and appearances.  But not why Jaskier was willingly staying with them.  There was no doubt that Jaskier had been present for the attack at the Village.  According to the residents Jaskier had in fact been a victim.  But very few victims ever came to feel companionship with those that took them.  Perhaps a spell from that mentioned forgien land?  Now the real question was how Geralt should approach this.  After a few minutes he decided to simply observe a while longer.</p><p>----------------------BREAK--------------------------</p><p>	Jaskier hummed in appreciation as he ate his breakfast, "This is good Sho.  You’re a wonderful cook.”</p><p>	Sho looked away while he chewed his own food, “Thank you.” Jaskier got the impression the man was embarrassed</p><p>	“Sho cooked for us the whole way here.” Zashi said with pride as he handed Yami a bowl of steaming porridge, “Not an easy thing to do on a tiny boat.”</p><p>	“Indeed.” Jaskier agreed.  As he ate he observed his hosts in the light of day.  Zashi was brighter than he had been inside the dim cabin.  He almost seemed to glow sometimes when the sun caught his hair just right.  The shirt the man wore hung a bit low around his neck.  This left a few red looking scars visible.  If Jaskier were to guess he would say those were lash marks.  </p><p>	Yami also appeared happier now that they were out in the sun.  Jaskier had found it odd that the boy squirmed all through the night despite a seemingly peaceful slumber.  When he had inquired about it Sho had shut him down.  Saying it was a private family matter related to his current appearance.</p><p>	Sho was the real mystery so far.  He was a man of few words and even fewer facial expressions.  He also never seemed to remove the odd scarves from around his neck, even when sleeping.  At one point last night the man had leaned against a wall heavily and the clothing had made an especially heavy thump on contact with the wood.  Jaskier hadn't the nerve to ask what the material was but he was sure it was sturdy.  What the purpose of that might be Jaskier didn't know.  But he suspected it had something to do with the way his attacker had died.</p><p>	Jaskier had spent a while last night thinking to himself about why he wasn't scared of these people.  It was obvious that they were somehow powerful.  Otherwise they wouldn't have protected him only to be called Monster’s by the entire town.  Normally that would be an instant reason to try and flee.  But the way Zashi cared for Jaskier and how Sho tucked Yami into bed had those nerves slowly draining away.  Bringing his hand up to his head Jaskier ran a hand over the bandages.  He yelped when Zashi smacked his shoulder lightly while walking by, “Don’t pick at it.”</p><p>	“I’m not picking.” Jaskier argued good naturedly, “Merely thinking over the generosity of my hosts.”</p><p>	“What is there to think about?” Zashi asked as he took his own seat at Sho’s side, “You were in danger so we helped you.”</p><p>	“Yes but…” Jaskier sighed while putting his bowl in his lap, “How did you know I was worth saving?”</p><p>	Zashi blinked, “I don’t follow.”</p><p>	“That man could have been throttling me for a number of reasons.  I could have stolen from him, or killed one of his family.  But you obviously knew what happened.” he pointed at Sho, “You even called Lina a…” he shot a look at Yami, looking for a word appropriate to use in front of a child</p><p>	“Whore.” Sho said without hesitation.  He ignored the indignant noises both Zashi and Jaskier made to continue, “You weren't the first to warm her sheets.  Nor the first her husband went after.  You were just the first we happened upon in time.” he took a few bites of his porridge</p><p>	“And so you just…” he shot another look at Yami before making strangling motions with his hands</p><p>	“Murderers are the worst type of scum.” Sho said bluntly, “They deserve no mercy.  Not that many in that horrid town are worth it either.”</p><p>	“What do you mean by that?” Jaskier asked curiously</p><p>	“Well…” Zashi put down his porridge and with a stony expression said bluntly, “They’re all a bunch of bastards.”</p><p>	“Papa swore.” Yami said in mild awe before taking another bite of his breakfast.  His wide eyes fixed on the conversation before him.</p><p>	“When we first arrived in the area we were welcome as refugees.” Zashi explained sadly, “At least, we were until someone managed to find Yami.  We had hidden him in the woods until we could get supplies to build our new home out here.” he gestured to the house, “And knowing the hostility your people show to anything strange we decided it would be best that way.  Turns out we were right.  But you know how children are.  They get curious, wander off, and try to make friends.” Zashi took a deep breath and smiled at Yami who blinked, “It wasn't his fault.”</p><p>	“Not my fault.” Yami agreed with a nod though he still sounded sad.  And if Jaskier wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of fresh guilt in those eyes.  Had he also done something recently.</p><p>	Zashi’s continued story recaught Jaskier’s attention, “Some wood cutters found him.  He tried to approach them to ask to play.  He loves games and songs, as you’ve discovered.  But the villagers were instantly afraid.” Zashi’s fists curled on his knees, “They knocked him out, tied him up, and dragged him into town like some sort of living trophy.  We only discovered it when half the town started migrating to the square.”</p><p>	“Public execution.” Jaskier said as he felt blood drain from his face while his stomach churned against his breakfast</p><p>	“Yes.” Zashi closed his eyes and a single tear fell</p><p>	Sho put a hand on his friend’s back and said, “We ended things, swiftly.  At first we tried to not hurt many people.  But they started throwing knives.  I deflected one and it struck a man in the chest.  After that things went to shit.”</p><p>	“I can imagine.” Jaskier swallowed around the lump in his throat, “I’m sorry that happened.  But if the people are so hostile why did you stay?”</p><p>	“I’ve been asking myself that question.”</p><p>	The whole clearing lept into motion.  Zashi scooped up Yami and ran for the door of the cabin.  Sho stood, his feet sliding apart and his hand coming to rest on his scarves.  Jaskier let his bowl drop to the ground while whipping his head around to see someone he never thought he would lay eyes on again, “Geralt?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here Jaskier.” Geralt growled at him</p><p>	Jaskier slowly got to his feet with a deep frown, “And why should I?  Aren't you supposed to be happier without me?” he made a dismissive gesture with his hand, “Go away.  This is a private breakfast.”</p><p>	“Yeah.” Sho shifted so he was standing slightly in front of Jaskier, “You should leave.” his grip on his scarves is so tight the man’s knuckles are white</p><p>	“Jaskier, this isn't a game.” Geralt almost sounded like he was trying to calm down a child, “These people are dangerous.”</p><p>	“Speak for yourself my good Witcher.” Jaskier replied sharply, “They saved my life!”</p><p>	“And killed 7 people.” Gerelt rebuffed</p><p>	“That was an accident.” Zashi said as he emerged from the small cottage, “Well, mostly.  I admit I wanted to harm them.  But I didn't mean them death.  Though I rarely get what I want out of my abilities it was worth the risk.  Otherwise Sho would have had to fight them all off himself.  And after seeing Jaskier take that stone I reacted a bit...dramatically.” Zashi put a hand on Jaskier’s arm, lightly pushing him toward the cottage</p><p>	Jaskier softly pulled his arm away and fixed Geralt with a hard look.  He could see how focused the Witcher now was on the bandages around Jaskier’s head, “They saved me Geralt.  That makes this <em>my</em> business.  And you’ve made it very clear that you want none of that.” he half choked as his resentment and anger simmered in his chest, “Leave Witcher.  Find another contract.  Or you’ll have to take an extra head today.” he moved purposefully to stand directly in front of his rescuers</p><p>	“Jaskier…” Geralt’s face was scrunched in annoyance as he took a step forward.  Then his whole frame stiffened.  His eyes were the only thing that moved, widening in surprise.  His limbs quivered with some type of effort.  Jaskier realized Geralt was attempting to continue forward.  Something was stopping him.  </p><p>	Jaskier looked over his shoulder and gasped.  Sho’s eyes were burning like fresh coals.  His hair was, for once, completely out of his face.  Instead it floated like live snakes above the man’s head.  The scarfs looked like the waves of the sea with how they shifted over Sho’s shoulders.  It was terrifying yet ethereal to look at.  Zashi stepped forward to stand next to his friend.  Those green eyes really were glowing now.  And it was as if the very air around the blond was vibrating, “You will not approach our home without permission Witcher.” he said sternly, “Stay where you are.  We can hear you from here.” Sho’s eyes dimmed, his hair fell, and his scarves stilled</p><p>	Geralt took in a gulp of air and growled.  But he didn't move forward.  For a moment he just panted heavily.  Then he fixed those golden eyes back on Jaskier.  His tone was slightly softer this time when he spoke, though no less stern, “I understand why you’re angry with me.  But now is not the time to let that cloud your judgment.  There are too many unknowns for this to be safe.”</p><p>	“Ha, that’s rich coming from you.” Jaskier crossed his arms, “How about this Geralt?  You drop the whole broody, untrusting exterior and just maybe we can all sit down over breakfast.” he turned to offer Zashi a soft smile, “As long as that’s fine with you of course,”</p><p>	“I’m not sure…” Sho started tensely</p><p>	“Marvelous idea?” Zashi replied.  His smile was sharper than any dagger, “As long as he leaves his swords at the tree line.”</p><p>	Geralt let out a deep growl but still reached up to start unstrapping his weapons.  Jaskier managed a beaming smile, “See, we can all be civilized.” he looked back at his dropped bowl and winced, “I’ll fetch some fresh cutlery.” he swiftly walked over to the cottage.  Once the door shut behind him he leaned back against it with a sigh, “Fuck.  Why now Geralt?”</p><p>	“Jaskier swore.”</p><p>	Jaskier jumped while looking around the seemingly empty room, “Yami?  Where are you?”</p><p>	A deep shadow in one corner shifted.  It’s shape distorted and shrank.  Yami’s odd shape eventually became visible, the shadows seeming to be absorbed into his body.  Those innocent eyes looked at Jaskier with a hint of guilt, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>	Jaskier blinked in confusion.  Then he took a knee and smiled, “Whatever could you be sorry for little one?”</p><p>	“He saw me.” Yami took a few steps forward, eyes now fixed on the ground, “Yesterday, while I was in the woods.  He came to hurt me like the others.”</p><p>	“Oh, Yami.” Jaskier felt his heart swell to bursting.  He reached forward to pull the boy closer.  Jaskier gave him a swift but strong hug, “I promise that this is not your fault.  That man was already on his way here.  And I also promise that I won’t let him hurt any of you.” he widened his smile,”How about you help me gather some bowls?  That way we can all have breakfast together.”</p><p>	“With the scary man?” Yami asked as he followed Jaskier around the cooking area</p><p>	Jaskier chuckled, “He can be scary.  But most of that is just an act.  Especially around children.”</p><p>--------------------------BREAK--------------------------------</p><p>	Geralt tried his best not to glare too hard at his unexpected hosts.  This was made a bit easier when the blond cleared his throat and indicated a freshly cut stump by the fire, “Have a seat Witcher.  I hope you like porridge.”</p><p>	“It’s fine.” he muttered as he approached the mild blaze.  He internally admitted that whatever was in the pot smelled delicious.  If he remembered correctly it had been cooked by Sho, who must be the dark haired being.  The stump turned out to be relatively comfortable, it’s distance from the fire seemingly ideal as long as the wind didn't shift.  </p><p>	The blond cleared his throat again, “Might as well do the introductions.” he put a hand on his own chest, “You may call me Zashi.  My growly companion is Sho.  And our Ward is Yami.”</p><p>	“The child...what is he?” Geralt asked as politely as he could</p><p>	The men stiffened, “A child of unfortunate circumstance.  Not uncommon where we come from.”</p><p>	“And where is that exactly?”</p><p>	“Oh, don’t start without me!” Jaskier came scurrying out of the house.  The child, Yami, was practically glued to the back of the Bard’s leg.  His wide eyes fixed on Geralt as Jaskier went about ladling the porage out, “Now, you were about to speak of your land,” Jaskier said as he passed out the bowls and retook his previous seat, “I must admit to being horribly curious.  I know we’ve talked about music but not much else.”</p><p>	“For good reason.” Sho muttered darkly</p><p>	“The land of Saiichi is not a nice place.  It hasn't been for years.  Not since a Dark King became the ruler.” Zashi looked up at the sky, “My life came to an end seven years ago.  My home was burned to the ground and my whole family was captured.  We were sold to a Sorcerer who liked to...experiment.” in a clearly subconscious gesture Zashi’s hand migrated to his chest.  Geralt saw the red scars poking out.  Being a slave was never good.  Being a Sorcerer’s slave even more so, “A long and bloody four years later I was given a chance.”</p><p>	“We both were.” Sho commented, putting down his bowl.  His eyes were fixed on the flickering flames.  The look in his gaze was all too familiar to Geralt, “A chance to do something worthwhile.  Though at great cost to many others.”</p><p>	“Does this opportunity explain why you can’t leave this area?” Geralt asked as softly as he could</p><p>	“Yes.” Zashi squared his shoulders as he met Geralt’s eyes, “We’re the Beacon.”</p><p>	“Beacon?” Jaskier asked, “Like a lighthouse?”</p><p>	“In a way.” Zashi’s hands twisted in his lap, “There was a group that had formed.  People who wanted to help those victimized by the Dark King’s rule.  But in order to complete their goals they needed outsiders.” Zashi giggled in mild hysteria, “It was almost too good to be true.  But it was all any of us had to cling to.  So we agreed.”</p><p>	“We almost didn't make it out.” Sho said in a dead tone, “There were supposed to be four of us.  He stayed behind to cover our escape.”</p><p>	Zashi’s hands unclasped, one going to rub Sho’s back, “It’s what he wanted,” his own voice quivered with grief.  Zashi took a deep breath before continuing, “Our ultimate mission was to find a safe place.  Somewhere far from Saiichi.  Then use a special spell to send out a signal.”</p><p>	“Let me guess.” Geralt interrupted as the pieces stated falling into place, “The spell only works once?  And you already used it?”</p><p>	“Smart Witcher.” Sho looked up, a tight grin pulling at his lips, “We’re not sure how they plan to get here, but it’s vital that someone is here to greet them.  No telling what condition they’ll be in or how many will come.” he made a motion toward the deeper woods, “We’ve built a few more cabins throughout the forest for when they arrive.”</p><p>	“The town says you’ve been here for a while.  Are you certain they’re still coming?” Geralt asked while shooting a look at Jaskier.  Geralt blinked when he realized that Yami had crawled onto the Bard’s lap at some point.</p><p>	“They’ll come.” Zashi’s voice was resolved, “These people aren't the type to give up.  And neither are we.”</p><p>	Geralt sighed, “There is nothing I can do to make you leave is there?”</p><p>	“No.” the men said in unison</p><p>	“Fuck.”</p><p>	“Scary man swore.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier yelped as he turned and came almost chest to chest with the Witcher, “Geralt!  Don't do that!” he looked around at the bushes, “Were you watching me relieve myself?”</p><p>	Gerlt growled, “This isn't a joke Jaskier.”</p><p>	“I should hope not.” Jaskier puffed up, “It’s rather serious, peeping on people.”</p><p>	“Don’t play dumb.” Gealt reached out, attempting to grab his arm.  Jaskier stepped away.  For a moment Geralt’s hand lingers mid air.  Then the hand closes and drops, “This is a lose lose situation.  You know that.”</p><p>	“For you maybe.” Jaskeir looked off into the woods while crossing his arms, “For me it’s rather advantageous.  New stories for songs.  And I could perhaps do for them what I did for you.  Write grand ballads to make people less afraid of something they don’t understand.”</p><p>	“We’re talking about an unknown number of refugees.  Most of them will probably have abilities just as powerful, if not more so, than your friends.  If they ever do show up the nearby village is certain to notice.  What then Jaskier?” Jaskier came up shot in the face of so many words from a usually quiet man.  In the face of Jaskier’s pause Geralt answered his own question, “A slaughter.  Either of the villagers or the refugees.”</p><p>	“They could leave.” Jaskier argued weakly, “Once everyone gathers…”</p><p>	“They built houses.” Geralt said firmly, “They aren't leaving.” his eyes became softer, as did his tone, “But you should.  Before things get too messy.”</p><p>	Jaskier felt his anger building again, “You no longer have the right to offer me advice.  Especially when it involves me leaving so you can kill my friends.”</p><p>	“I’m not…”Geralt paused, taking deep breaths in.  Probably to stop from yelling, “I don’t plan to kill them.”</p><p>	“Than what?!” Jaskier snapped, “Why should I flee like some coward?”</p><p>	“I know you feel like you owe them a debt.” Geralt started to argue</p><p>	“Damn right!” Jaskier squared his shoulders, “Look Geralt, I appreciate you care.  Though only Meliteli knows why.  But I plan to stay here until my debt is paid and I feel ready to leave.  Besides, they’ve been waiting 3 years for their pals to show up.  What are the chances of it happening anytime soon?”</p><p>	“Given Destiny’s habit of fucking with me I’d say the odds are high.” Geralt growled in an almost pout-like fashion</p><p>	“In that case perhaps it is you who should go.  That way Destiny is less likely to rear her ugly head.” Jaskier argued as he started his way back to the clearing, “Regardless of my opinion I know you’ll do what you see fit.  You always do.” he doesn't care if the statement comes out bitter.  He even smiles a little when Geralt pauses at his words, no longer following Jaskier back toward the house.  Upon his return something comes flying into his chest.  It takes only a moment to recognize the feathered head rubbing on his chest, “Hello there Yami.  Everything alright?”</p><p>	“Scary man was going to hurt you.” the boy whimpered, “I saw.”</p><p>	Jaskier sighed, “Does everyone want to watch me piss?  Yami, it’s not a good idea to spy on people like that.  It seems to be making you feel guilty anyway.” he ran his hands through the soft feathers, “Also, I’m fine.  Geralt would never hurt me.  I told you that he isn't as scary as he looks.”</p><p>	“He does look more than a bit scary, one has to admit.” Zashi said as he paused in his cleaning of the main fire area, “I take it he tried to scare you off?”</p><p>	“Indeed.” Jaskier flashed a grin, “I told him I’ll leave when I want.”</p><p>	Zashi’s eyes sparkle with a sad sort of joy, “While your allegiance is appreciated I’m afraid I agree with the Witcher.”</p><p>	Jaskier felt as if he had been hit in the gut, “What?” his hold on Yami tightens slightly</p><p>	“Our troubles are many and very dangerous.  But nothing we haven't come to terms with long ago.  To ask you to get involved is something I couldn't bring myself to do.  Not a kind soul like you.” the words sound like they break Zashi’s heart</p><p>	“It’s for the best.”</p><p>	Sho’s precense suddenly appearing behind Jaskier has the Bard jumping.  In his shock his hold on Yami releases.  Insead of falling, the boy is surrounded by a film of that odd shadowy substance and floats backward to hover a few feet off the ground.  Jaskier shoots a look between the silent, dark man and the expressive blond one.  Then he stiffens his shoulders for the second time in ten minutes, “You don’t have to ask me for my help.  It’s just something I do.” he hopes they catch how similar his words are to a statement he had received earlier that same day.</p><p>	Sho huffs but a small smile worms it’s way across the man’s lips, “Brat.”</p><p>	“Hey, I’m pretty sure I’m older than you.” Jaskier winces mockingly, “Not that you heard that from me of course.”</p><p>	“Of course.” Zashi chuckles, his eyes shining suspiciously</p><p>---------------------BREAK----------------------------</p><p>	Geralt is pissed.  It’s not an uncommon thing for him.  But it’s rare that his anger migrates to his hands.  He glares at the traitorous appendages as they shake where they rest on the small river bank.  Despite having splashed his face with the icy water he still feels flushed.  Meditation would probably be a good idea but Geralt knows he wouldn't be able to concentrate. And if he failed to relax it would just make him more frustrated.  Damnit!  In his ire Geralt takes an open handed swing at the flowing water in front of him.  The lack of solid resistance is only mildly irritating.  But he’ll be fucked if he goes back to that clearing with broken fingers from punching trees.  So he raises his other hand and swings again.  Eventually he just keeps switching hands, letting his frustrations out on the defenseless piece of nature.  Eventually he lets out a guttural roar and brings both hands down at once.  Geralt pants, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly.  His only solace is that he can’t see his own reflection in the rushing water.</p><p>	“Wow, that was more than I expected.”</p><p>	Geralt whirls around and glares.  The forest is empty.  The wind is shifting in a way that works against Geralt’s ability to scent his surroundings.  And despite the amount of sunlight surrounding the area all the shadows look natural.  Geralt lets his golden eyes continue to survey the landscape as the taunting voice continues.  He still can’t pin it down because it keeps shifting, just like the wind.</p><p>	“It’s strange.  You don’t look like who I expected to find.  Have your mutations altered your appearance further?”</p><p>	“Come out!” Geralt snaps in lue of an answer.  The mention of mutations already has his hackles raised, “Show yourself!” he reaches for his swords, then remembers he left them in the cottage clearing like an idiot.</p><p>	“Oh, maybe I was wrong.” the voice sounds slightly surprised, “But they should be here.  Perhaps you know where they are?”</p><p>	Finally Geralt catches something with his hearing.  The flap of wings.  Large, like a Harpy.  Geralt takes a moment to try and calm himself, “Who are you looking for?” he asks as he tries to pick up that sound again.  Though he already has a sneaking suspicion who this strange being might be after.</p><p>	“A pair of men, possibly in the company of an odd child.” a short pause before the voice becomes a bit sharper, “You wouldn't happen to know anything about them would you?”</p><p>	“What if I do?” Geralt asks as Zashi’s story runs through his mind.  Mages and monarchs can be vindictive and ruthless.  Geralt knows this well.  It’s possible that either one could also be looking for the escaped trio, not just their comrades. He may have no loyalty to those men.  But he’d be damned if Jaskier got caught in the crossfire.  The Bard didn't deserve to keep getting wrapped up in Geralt’s shit.</p><p>	The whistling of air is Geralt’s only warning.  He dodges to the left.  Then, before he can figure out what had come at him, he is forced to jump to his right.  Something red flits through his peripheral vision.  He comes to a stop with his heels just touching the water behind him.  There is no remnant of what had been hurled at him.  An impressed sounding hum echoes around the forest, “Wow, you’re fast.” the inflection of those words yields another piece of information.  The crack of a boy becoming a man.  He was fighting a fucking teenager!</p><p>	“What do you want?!” Geralt tries to look as mean as he can while calming down internally.  He refuses to let some snot nosed punk get the better of him.  If he can trick the kid into thinking he’s upset, distracted, then perhaps the other will make a mistake.  Furthering the act of absolute fury, which he has a lot of motivation for right now, Geralt takes a quick spin.  He makes a show of looking around with his eyes while listening intently with his ears.  There, to the far left of that bush.  Geralt can see the tip of a low peaking branch.  He knows he heard it shift against the wind.  For just a moment a flash of red can be seen.  Geralt turns slightly away from that tree and shouts into the forest, “Answer me!”</p><p>	“Wow, you really need to calm down gramps.” The voice is so smug.  Geralt can’t wait to punch the face it belongs to.  The sound of wings shifting before more high speed projectiles appear.  Geralt is slightly stunned when instead of going in a straight line the objects dodge from side to side and circle around the river bank, “Maybe you need to cool off?  Go for a dip?” something goes for Geralt’s head.  He dodges it only to be pushed in the center of his chest by something coming up from the ground on his right.  Individually controled proectiles, what the actual fuck!</p><p>	Geralt doesn't trip backward.  The hit was solid, but not strong enough to move a witcher.  Because he doesn't fall away he is able to react quickly enough and catch the object in his hand.  Geralt’s eyes widen, “A feather?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier wasn't really sure what caused the change.  One moment he had been singing Yami an old children's rhyme, Zashi watching happily.  Sho had vanished into the trees about an hour ago.  Jaskier broke off the note he was holding when a sharp whistle tore through the calm air.  Zashi jumped to his feet while Yami shivered and ran to clutch Jaskier's leg, "What's happening?"</p><p>"Not sure.  That was a warning." Zashi's eyes trailed their view over the tree line, “Sho is investigating something and wants us to be on alert.”</p><p>	Jaskier tries not to be too distracted by the awe he feels for such preparedness.  Though it makes sense given their living conditions.  The air is tense as they all wait for some other sign.  What comes is a short series of whistles ending in one that is drawn out for longer.  Zashi swears quietly and takes off into the forest without another word, “Well, seems that’s our que little one.” he starts turning so as to better direct Yami toward the cottage.  As he does so something shines in the early afternoon sun.  His blood goes cold.  Geralt’s swords are still leaning against a tree where the Witcher had put them a few hours ago.  Zashi and Sho were currently defending their forest from a threat.  If that threat found  a swordless Geralt…</p><p>	“Jaskier?”</p><p>	Jaskier blinked and looked down at Yami with a nervous smile, “Go inside little one.  I need to make sure my friend is alright.”</p><p>--------------------------------------BREAK--------------------------------</p><p>	Geralt growls as he tears another feather apart with his bare hands, letting the pieces fall.  The ground of the river bank is littered with similar scraps.  The cause of his frustration had decided to show itself a short while after the mock fight began.  And that is really what it is.  The feathers, while slightly sharp at times, are really more of an annoyance for someone like Geralt.  A normal man would have been left bruised at the very least.  Seeing the malicious smile on the teen’s face convinces Geralt that the kids knows this and doesn't give a shit.  Watching the small lad hover in place is irritating.  Mostly because he’s just out of reach as he mocks the Witcher.</p><p>	“Come on, can’t you move any faster?” the kid runs a hand through cropped blond hair as he laughs a little, “I thought mutants from this Country were supposed to be stronger!”</p><p>	Geralt makes himself a promise to show the little menace just how strong he is once he gets his hands on the little shit.  Suddenly, as if struck dead by fate, the boy drops.  He doesn't even scream.  Just goes down and stays there.  Geralt looks around frantically for the cause and almost grins when he sees a familiar pair of glowing eyes pinned on the winged teen, “I had that.” is all he can think to say as Sho slowly enters the clearing, eyes still burning.</p><p>	“Looked more like he was playing with you.” Sho argues mildly, “He say anything before he started attacking you?”</p><p>	“Sounded like he was looking for you.” Geralt reaches into his boot and pulls out a small length of wire.  Luckily he always kept some on him just in case.  Right now it was handy for tying the base of the teen’s wings together.  As soon as he was done a leg struck out for his face.  With a growl Geralt grabbed the back of the teen’s neck while shooting Sho a glare over his shoulder.  The bastard was smirking, hair once more hanging in his face now that his mutation wasn't active, “Warning would have been nice.” Geralt’s ears twitched as he heard a set of footsteps rushing closer to them, “Someone is coming.”</p><p>	“I know.” Sho turning in the direction the the approaching person</p><p>	Zashi burst from the brush, his face serious and his chest expanded with captured air.  Glowing green eyes took in the situation before all that held air escaped in a relieved sigh, “Not that I’m complaining, but what was the emergency whistle for if you’ve got everything under control?”</p><p>	“Just in case.” Sho walks over to stand next to Geralt and peer down at the struggling teen, “I didn't know if he was alone.”</p><p>	“Get the hell off me you great oaf!” the teen shouted as his wings wiggled and feathers started to fly around the air again</p><p>	“Stop.” Sho let his abilities flare, causing the feathers to drop, “Talk.  Or I’ll let the Witcher beat you.”</p><p>	“Who says I need your permission?” Geralt growled</p><p>	“GERALT!” the yells are heard before the footsteps.  Geralt turns and watches Jaskier stumble out of the woods.  He has a familiar set of swords clutched tight to his chest.  The Bard looks a bit flustered as his eyes take in everything swiftly around, “I heard the whistle and thought you might need these!” his eyes land on the bound teenager.  Now Jaskier’s cheeks are pink for a different reason, the strong scent of embarrassment rolling off him, “Ah, I see I’ve made a fool of myself.”</p><p>	Geralt moves forward, leaving the captive to the other two.  Instead he strides over to Jaskier quickly and puts a steadying hand on his shoulder, “Thanks.” is all he can think to say at first.  But he quickly follows it with, “I was stupid enough to leave them behind.”</p><p>	“Yes you were.” Jaskier agrees, taking hold of the offering to tease like a lifeline, “See, this is why you need someone with you Geralt.  How you survived the last two years without me is a mystery that may never be solved.”</p><p> </p><p>	“Hm.”</p><p>	“Aww, friendship.” Zashi teased </p><p>	“You’re all saps.” Sho grumbled as he looked back down at the tied teen, “So, you wanted to talk to me.  Talk.”</p><p>	“Sure, you could be the guys I’m looking for.  Or you could just be another fake like your snowy-mountain friend.” The teen’s grin is as sharp as his eyes pin Geralt and Jaskier with a glare</p><p>	“You attacked me first.” Geralt pointed out as he started strapping his swords back on.  There was no guarantee that someone wasn't waiting around, just out of sight, to come to the teen’s aid.</p><p>	“I teased you a little and threw feathers at you.” the teen countered, “Not my fault if your little slap fight with the river wasn't enough to calm you down.”</p><p>	“Slap fight with…” Jaskier gave Geralt a weird look</p><p>	Geralt growled, “Stop with the distractions.  Who are you and why are you here?”</p><p>	Zashi sighed, “He’s obviously with the resistance.”</p><p>	“Not so obvious.” Sho grumbled as he nudged the wiggling young man with his toe, “He could be an agent of the Dark King.”</p><p>	That got the most extreme reaction from the teen so far.  He snarled, eyes blazing with genuine fury, “That bastard can suck a horses dick and then burn on a roasting spit!  How dare you accuse me of working for that demonic monster!”</p><p>	“I’ll take that as a no.” Zashi knelt down without hesitation and put a gentle hand on the teens head.  All the young man’s anger evaporated when Zashi started to sing a soft lullaby.  At first Geralt didn't really notice it.  But then his medallion hummed and a strange shimmer took over the air.  The Witcher felt his eyelids start drooping.  He shook his head to clear his sudden lethargy but it lingered more than was natural.</p><p>	“Geralt?”</p><p>	Geralt turned just in time to catch Jaskier as he passed out on his feet.  Zashi’s singing stopped and Geralt’s mind instantly cleared.  He looked over at Zashi who was running his fingers through the sleeping teen’s hair, “Works every time.” the man said with a sad sort of pride and a bitter smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it.  Please let me know what you thought with a comment or simply drop a kudos! Have a great week everyone!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>